The Honatetsu Siblings: Kazekage
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: Shippuuden, AC. Five years ago the Honatetsu Clan was massacred, save for the three youngest. They're back now. Will the changes in their life change everyone else? And what's this about Tzurin and Gaara? Read to find out.
1. Finding Them

Me: Hello again! This is my own fanfiction for Naruto, complete with my added characters! Go to my profile if you want to read up on my OOC's.

Sasuke: And tell her is she spelled something wrong.

Me: Yeah, that, too. All right! Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Naruto, Lee, & Gai: Ohoooo!! MEEEEEEE!

Me: Okay, HYUGA NEJI!

Neji: &glares at me in deadly way& She does not own Naruto.

Me: That's right, though it fairly depressing...

Sasuke: Can we start the story now?

Me: &glares& Shut up, traitor! Don't you have some training to do? Like playing with snakes and learning how to prey on little boys with great bodies?

Sasuke: &glares back& Shut up.

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings**

"Kazekage-sama!" called Baki, one of the Sand's Jounin.

The redhead Kazekage walked over, the sand inside his gourd swishing around. Temari and Kankurou followed, concern visible on their faces.

"What is it, Baki?" Gaara asked, standing beside his old sensei.

Baki stared at the redhead Kazekage for a moment. The redhead teenager was holding an unconscious girl bridal style. And also with a gentleness he had never seen in Gaara before. Was it care? Or possibly even love?

_So different_, Baki thought.

His eyes widened slightly as he realized who it was.

"Is that Tzurin-san, sir?" he asked.

"Yes," Gaara replied.

"We found her on top of some sort of ceremonial table," Temari said. "It seems as if she was knocked out by the falling rocks, caused by our attacks." She sounded sorry for that.

"I see," Baki said.

There was silence for a moment

"What is it, Baki?" Gaara repeated, calmly.

"There a faint traces of familiar chakra beneath this rubble, sir," Baki said, motioning to the pile of stone, concrete, wood, and dirt. "I can not place them, sir, but there had got to be at least one person down there."

Without a word, sand slithered out of Gaara's gourd. It crawled across the ruined terrain and up the debris covering the unknown persons. Gaara's hands moved slightly, and the sand tightened around the slabs, then lifted them up and off.

Temari slid inside the dark cave, and slowly allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Do you see anything, Temari?" Gaara called.

Temari squinted and saw the faint outline of two people, collapsed against the wall.

"Yes!" Temari called. "There's two people down here!"

"Are they of this village?" Kankurou asked.

"I can't tell," Temari replied. "It's too dark."

Sand slid into the darkness, and wrapped around the two figures. As Temari climbed out, the sand floated up beside her, carrying the two unconscious people. Kankurou knelt and pulled his sister out of the hole, and they watched Gaara's sand lay the injured on the ground.

"It's...It's them..." Temari gasped. "I don't believe it."

"Baki!" Kankurou barked.

"Yes?"

"Double the night watches in Suna," Gaara said, his eyes never leaving the pair. "My siblings and I are going to Konoha for a few days. You are in charge until I return. If there are any problems, send a bird."

"Hai, sir!" Baki said, saluting.

He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"We're taking them to Konoha?" Kankurou asked.

"Yes," Gaara replied. "That was their original home, so I think it is best if they go."

"Then let's get moving," Temari snapped.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried, bursting into the Hokage's office, clutching Tonton. 

"What is it now?"

"The Kazekage has arrived, ma'am!" Shizune said. "He and his siblings have brought...people."

"Can't you be a little more specific?!" Tsunade snapped.

"No, ma'am. You must come see for yourself."

With a sigh, Tsunade stood up and followed Shizune out of the office.

The Fifth Hokage followed her apprentice into the private hospital room. All three beds were taken, and the Sand Siblings stood beside the window, watching the injured ones breath through the oxygen machines and masks.

"What's going—!" Tsunade's voice died in her throat as she looked upon the three unconscious people.

"We found them in the rubble of the Gakuki Village," Temari said.

"The Gakuki Village?" Shizune questioned. "I've never heard of it before."

"It's a very small village," Tsunade said, her amber eyes never leaving the unconscious three. "They've always been a power hungry village, and they have a strong military force. However, they're military_ number_ is uncommonly small. What I want to know is how these three ended up there."

"You called, Shizune-nee-san?" asked a voice, sliding the door open.

"Kazekage-sama? Temari-san? Kankurou-san?" Sakura asked, hesitating. "What is it?"

"Sakura," Tsunade said, slowly. She beckoned to the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura went to her Master's side, and stopped dead.

"They...They're here?" she whispered. "But...they left five years ago. _Five_ years ago!"

"Who do you know them as?" Gaara asked.

"The boy is Sasubu. The girl with black hair is Kiyasha. And the last girl is Tzurin. Why?"

"Because they came to our village three years ago," Temari explained. "We're just making sure they didn't lie about their identifications."

"Why did they leave Konoha?" Kankurou questioned.

"Their entire family was killed," Sakura said, sadly. "Only these three survived. They left Konoha because...I don't know the exact reason, but it had something to do with grief, I'm betting."

"How was the family killed? If this happened five years ago then that was after the Uchiha massacre, right?" Kankurou asked. "Shouldn't security have been upped a bit?"

"Someone...or something infiltrated Konoha. No one ever knows what happened to the bodies of the night guards. _And_ their Clan," Tsunade said.

"_What?!_" Temari and Kankurou gasped.

"Their entire clan_ and_ the night guards just...disappeared?" Temari asked.

"Yes. There was blood, and long parallel scratches on the ground where night guards were stationed," Tsunade said.

"You...you don't mean..." Temari whispered, horrified.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "We assumed that everyone was eaten."

* * *

I really hate that everything I write is so freakin' short! Grr...

Anyhoo, what do you think? Review if you want too!

.::Kiyasha::.


	2. Telling Their Story

Me: Chapter 2! Hee hee...today I have Team Eight with me! Say hi guys!

Kiba: Hey! What's up! (Me: &swoons& I LOVE KIBA!)

Akamaru: Bark, bark!

Shino: Hello.

Hinata: H-Hi.

Me: Okay, Kiba, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer?

Kiba: Sure thing! She does not own Naruto!

Hinata: Good job, Kiba.

Me: Aw, Hinata! You are so adorable! Just tell Naruto you love him, he's TOTALLY in love with you too!"

Hinata: &blushes&...&faints&

Me and Kiba: I really hate it when she does that.

Shino: Just begin reading, dear readers, this could be a while.

Akarmaru: Bark, bark!

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings **

Slowly, the girl turned her head to left. There, on that bed, a familiar face. The boy.

Blue hair fell over his closed eyes, and an oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. He was tucked tightly into a similar white bed.

"Where are we?" asked the girl, out loud.

No response. Of course.

_We're definitely not in Gakuki anymore,_ she thought.

Slowly, the girl sat up. She inhaled slowly and then exhaled. She looked up from her lap, and then out the window. What she saw made her eyes fly open, and her mouth to drop in shock.

"We're...we're back...in Konoha?!"

She stare for a long minute, when the door suddenly slid open.

Her instincts took over, and the girl shot up. Her form disappeared from her bed, and reappeared by the door. Her fist flew out at the intruder...

Only to connect with sand.

"...Gaara?" she whispered, barely able to believe it.

"You're awake," Temari observed.

"I...I..."

"Kiyasha!" shrieked a voice. "You must lay down! You're body is not nearly healed enough to be moving!"

A pair of leather-covered hands grabbed Kiyasha, and stuffed her back into the bed. She allowed them to, still in slight shock at the first sight of her hometown after five very long years.

"Sakura?" she asked, finally recognizing her. "Your hair...it's short."

"Yes," Sakura said, with a smile. "And you, your hair has multicolored tips?"

"Yes," Kiyasha said, smiling.

"What happened to you?" Temari snapped, leaning over her friend, worriedly.

"I...I don't want to say it more than once," Kiyasha said, glancing away.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura called, suddenly. "Kiyasha is awake!"

"I am the Fifth Hokage," Tsunade said, offering her hand to Kiyasha.

"Tsunade..." Kiyasha said, smiling. "It is good to see you."

"I would say the same, only I wish you had not been unconscious for the past three days, then perhaps this would be more pleasant."

"Right," Kiyasha replied, her smile slipping a little.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, sternly.

"I don't want to say it more than once," Kiyasha repeated.

Tsunade nodded her head, agreeing. She turned, hands on hips, and faced the Kazekage, his siblings, her apprentice, and Shizune. Her amber eyes narrowed.

Shizune and Sakura saluted, then left. Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou nodded, then left.

Tsunade turned back to Kiyasha. She sat on the end of the girl's bed and nodded.

"After we left the village," she began, slowly. "We sort of just wandered the world for a year. We we're in Suna for a few months, and my sister became very close with Gaara. After we left Suna, we wandered some more. And in the third month of our second year gone...it happened.

"We were captured."

She paused, regaining composure. Tsunade waited, patiently.

"The Gakuki villagers caught us and imprisoned us. They were planning to attack and overthrow Konoha and Suna, together. And they had discovered all of the Nine Demons, and they've been planning to seal all the demons inside the younger ones of their village.

"The villagers only knew of three demons that were unsealed at the time: the Isonade, the Houkou, and the Raijuu. Isonade resides in the ocean, and was impossible for them to capture, so they planned to attack the Houkou and the Raijuu.

"They were planning to seal the Houkou and the Raijuu inside children of their village. But then they found us, and threw us in their prison. Secluded and alone, was what we were every single day. When they found out that we were originally from Konoha, and that Tzurin was close to Gaara, they decided to seal both the Dog and the Weasel inside each of us. They knew for sure that Tzurin would receive one demon, and they would seal the second inside either me or Sasubu. They caught the Houkou first.

"For the Sealing Ritual, one has to be awake. Tzurin was unconscious from lack of water and food. Sasubu was unconscious and had two broken ribs, and a sprained ankle from fighting the guards. So, I was the only one left to receive the Houkou.

"It is inside me."

Tsunade stared at Kiyasha. The girl was fingering the tips of her hair, all of which were a different color. Her eyes crinkled, and showed sadness for the younger girl. Kiyasha was the youngest of the three siblings, and it didn't seem fair that such a young girl needed a demon inside her. Kiyasha took a breath, then continued.

"It took them three years to find the Raijuu. All throughout those years we were kept in the dark prison, receiving only one meal everyday.

"They came and took Tzurin away, planning to seal the Raijuu inside her. And that's the last I remember."

Tsunade watched the onyx-haired girl for a moment, amber eyes calculating. It was true, Kiyasha's eyes were...set differently. They were wider, and rounder, like a dog's eyes. She guessed that when the Hokou demon took over, those bright green eyes would turn a fiercesome yellow.

"That was three days ago," Tsunade told Kiyasha. "And Suna just happened to attack during Tzurin's sealing. But what I want to know is why only_ you_ are awake. I understand why you're awake before Sasubu is...but what about Tzurin? She has the Raijuu within, does she not?"

Kiyasha glanced at her sister, who was only a few months older than she. She inhaled and exhaled once more, trying to gather her thoughts. Suddenly, it hit her.

"What time did Suna attack?" she asked, spinning onto Tsunade, who looked startled.

"Around five a.m.," Tsunade said, clearly not seeing where this was going.

"That was an hour after they took Tzurin away," Kiyasha said, slowly. "It takes three days to fully seal..."

It hit her like a brick wall.

"What?" Tsunade asked. "What is it?"

"The RAijuu sleeps," Kiyasha said, glancing into Tsunade's amber eyes. "It sleeps in one's navels. The Raijuu is a friendly demon, so it won't hurt anyone, but...but it isn't completely sealed. _That's_ why she isn't awake yet, and_ that's _why her appearance hasn't changed at all, except for the slight change in her hair color."

"I see," Tsunade said, putting a hand to her chin. "Would you like me to tell the rest of them?"

"Yes," Kiyasha said, flopping back against her pillows. "But, hand out the reports to all Chuunin and Jounin. When Sasubu wakes up, he can tell you about all the guards, and make sure that all of them are dead."

"Sasubu?" Tsunade asked, looking at the blue-haired boy. "No offense to him, but he always struck me as a boy who wasn't very strong...as in_ strong._"

"He's fast," Kiyasha said, eyes glazing over at her brother. "_Really_ fast. And he's learned medical ninjutsu. He can't control chakra as well as you can, or Sakura can, I'm betting, but he's still pretty good. He often broke out of the prison we were in...but was met with a different guard each time, and they usually ended up practically killing him."

"Why didn't they kill him, is what I want to know," Tsunade said, glancing from Kiyasha to Sasubu. "They sealed the Houkou inside you, and the Raijuu was for Tzurin, so why did they need him?"

"If they killed Sasubu," Kiyasha said, lifting her eyes to look at Tsunade. "I would have lost control. The demon inside of me would have revealed himself completely, and...well, they didn't want their village destroyed by their own monster, did they?"

Tsunade smiled slightly at Kiyasha's faint attempt to make a joke.

* * *

I really hate that everything I write is so freakin' short! Grr... 

If you have any questions, feel free to message me or comment with them, I'll reply next chapter!

Anyhoo, what do you think? Review if you want too!

.::Kiyasha::.


	3. The Old Rookie Eight

Me: It's chapter three, everyone! No one has reviewed so far...&cries&

Naruto: It's all right, people will review soon! Believe it! Dattebayo!

Me: Oh, Naruto, if you weren't so adorable I might just have to murder you for always shouting things...

Naruto: That's not nice! Anyway, she does not own Naruto!

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings**

"Yes?"

"Gather all of your year-mates immediately," Tsunade ordered, threading her fingers together. "I have an important...notice to inform them of."

"Of course, Master," Sakura replied, nodding.

The pink-haired Chuunin disappeared and began her search. As she looked, Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip. It was strange that those three were back...everyone had missed them so much. Everything had changed. And Tzurin...

Sakura's face fall when she though of her fellow kunoichi. Tzurin had been a sister-like figure to Sasuke. The golden-haired kunoichi would be devastated when she discovered that Sasuke had left Konoha for Orochimaru. For evil.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, seeing the flash of bright blonde hair.

"What?" Naruto called back, his head peeking out of Ichiraku's.

"Help me look for the old guys," Sakura ordered, referring to the Rookie Nine. Well, technically Eight. "Master Tsunade wants everyone in her office immediately."

"_Why?!_" Naruto whined, casting a mournful look over his shoulder into Ichiraku.

"Because...she's got something important to inform us of," Sakura said, realizing she herself did not know the reason.

"Fine..." Naruto mumbled.

As the pair walked together, Sakura cast sidelong glances at Naruto. The boy was so much taller now, and more mature-looking. God knows he wasn't _actually_ mature, but still. Sakura smiled a little half-smile when an idea suddenly burst into her mind.

_Wonder how Hinata's going to react,_ she thought, grinning.

"Naruto?" she asked, suddenly.

"Hm?" he replied, squinting down the street.

"Do you remember that girl...Kiyasha?" she asked.

Only the Sand Siblings, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura knew the three had returned.

"How could I forget her?" Naruto asked, a sad smile appearing on his face.

"What was she to you?" Sakura questioned, slightly curious.

Tzurin, Kiyasha, and Sasubu had been an extraordinary group when everyone was younger. The group of three had once assisted Sasuke in escaping fan-girls through a dark alley. Tzurin and Sasuke had been close. But Naruto and Kiyasha had been even closer. Sasubu had always seemed to like her though...like a big brother.

"She was a sister," Naruto said, sadly. "Almost like a mother, too."

"How so?" Sakura asked, now completely curious.

"When I was really young..." Naruto began, quietly. "When we we're all six or seven...some guy and his gang we're beating up on me. Throwing rocks. Calling me names. Knocking me into a concrete wall..."

Sakura's eyes crinkled with sadness for her teammate.

"I was crying, I remember," Naruto said. "And suddenly...the rocks stopped hitting me. I opened my eyes and saw Kiyasha standing in front of me — she was _letting_ the rocks hit her instead of me. And then she grabbed one, and threw it back at them." Naruto grinned, suddenly.

"She hit him right between the eyes."

Sakura laughed. That was definitely the hot-headed, raven-haired kunoichi she knew as Kiyasha.

"Why?" Naruto asked, glancing at Sakura.

"No reason," Sakura said, concealing a grin. She wanted his "sister's" return to be a surprise for him.

Sakura's green eyes caught a flash of pale-blonde.

"INO-PIG!" she shouted, drawing her friend-yet-rival's attention.

"WHAT BILLBOARD BROW?!" Ino shouted back, making her way towards them with Shikamaru and Chouji trailing behind.

"Lady Tsunade wants the old group to meet her in the Hokage Office," Sakura explained. "I'm not sure why, but she does. She said she had something to tell us about...and to show us, too, I suppose."

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered, glancing about.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Naruto teased, with a grin.

The group of five-out-of-eight continued their search, looking for ol' Team Eight — Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

"I want ramen!" Naruto shouted, ten minutes later.

"Shut _up_," Ino growled. "No one cares."

"Oye," Shikamaru said. "Isn't that Hinata?"

Everyone followed his pointed finger and saw the long sweep of indigo hair that was Hinata's back. Her lavender coat wrinkled as she shifted into her normal nervous position. Kiba and Shino stood beside her, facing Kurenai, with their backs to them.

"She grew her hair long?" Naruto asked, squinting at the back of Hinata.

"Yep," Chouji answered, grinning. "Do you_ like_ it?" he teased.

Naruto rolled his eyes, not answering. Sakura and Ino exchanged glances and grins.

"HINATA! KIBA! SHINO!" Naruto bellowed, suddenly, causing the surrounding four to go momentarily deaf.

Team Eight turned around, and all their reactions were just about the same as everyone expected: Kiba raised an eyebrow, Shino did nothing, and Hinata went beet red, then almost fainted.

"If it isn't Naruto Uzumaki," Kiba said, walking over with a grin. "Nice to see you've come back alive." Akamaru barked.

"Thanks for the wonderful welcome, Inuzuka," Naruto replied.

The two loudmouths grinned at each other.

"See you're as silent as usual, Shino," Naruto observed, turning to the bug-tamer.

"Indeed. And I see you are still loud and overbearing," Shino replied.

Naruto grinned, and the welcoming was done with Shino.

"Hey there, Hinata!" Naruto cried, flashing his big grin at her.

"W-w-Welcome back, Naruto," Hinata stammered, poking her fingers together.

"Thanks! How've you been? I bet you've gotten pretty strong!"

Hinata smiled weakly, and swayed a bit. Kiba rolled his eyes, lifting his hands in preparation. Shino copied him, merely shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked, when it was clear that Hinata wouldn't faint.

"Lady Tsunade wants to talk to all of us about something important or whatever," Naruto grumbled. "It better be good, because I'm missing ramen here!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. But sometimes it's good to know that some things will never change. Especially Naruto Uzumaki.

"I've ordered Sakura to gather up all of your old year mates," Tsunade said, entering the room.

The blonde haired women stared down at the three siblings, all of whom were awake. Tzurin was lying down, her light brown hair spread across her pillow. Sasubu leaned forward, hands intertwined in his lap, staring down at them. Kiyasha had her back against her pillows, eyes on Tsunade.

"All of them?" she asked.

"Yes," Tsunade answered. "I'm going to tell them what happened, and then bring them in to see you. Are you...ready to see them?"

Sasubu looked at Kiyasha, who looked at Tzurin, who looked back at her. Tzurin shrugged, Sasubu nodded. Kiyasha looked up to the Fifth, then nodded, eyes sparking with determination.

"Very well," Tsunade said, uncrossing her arms and stepping out. "I will return in a few minutes."

Shizune clicked across the floor of the Hokage Office, hand stretching towards the door knob. Tsunade, for once, was not sitting in her chair. She was standing, staring out the surrounding windows, hands locked behind her back.

Sakura stepped in, followed by Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Shino. The new Chuunins filed into the room, then stood in a straight line, all of their eyes on Tsunade.

"What's the big idea, Granny?!" Naruto shouted. "You took me away from my ramen!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Again.

"I have something to tell you," Tsunade said, not looking at them. "But first I have to ask...do any of you remember the Honatetsu siblings who were in the Academy with you?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you mean Kiyasha, Tzurin, and Sasubu?" Hinata asked, her Byakugan eyes sparkling.

"Yes."

"Of course," Ino stated.

"I remember," Chouji added.

"Me too," Shikamaru said.

"As do I," said Shino, in his serious voice.

"I couldn't forget those three," Kiba said, grinning. "Not now, and not in a million years."

"And you, Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "Do you remember them."

"Yes," Naruto stated.

Everyone, except Tsunade, turned to stare at him. His voice had been...serious."They left five years ago," Kiba said, his face saddening.

"I have to tell you something about them." Tsunade turned to face them.

And she told them. Everything.

* * *

Again with the attempted humor, my apologies if you found it hilariously NOT funny... 

Review if you have any questions at all! Please?

.::Kiyasha::.


	4. Meeting Team Guy, Jentsugan?

Me: Here comes the Rookie Eight!!! Yay!

Kakashi: Why aren't I in this yet?

Me: Because I didn't feel like putting you in here!

Kakashi: _Why?_

Me: Same reason I didn't put Ero-Sennin in! You're both nasty old perverts!

Kakashi: That hurts my feelings, you know.

Me: Well it's the truth. Just like it's true that I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings**

"Everyone's probably changed so much," Tzurin said, quietly.

"Of course they have," Sasubu snapped. "It's been five years."

"Don't start fighting," Kiyasha said, sounding exhausted. "Wait until we've been here for more than a week, okay?"

"Fine," snapped the older siblings. Kiyasha groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Bet Naruto's still hell-bent on being Hokage," Sasubu said, grinning over at Kiyasha, who smiled, weakly.

"Of course," she said. "He won't give up on that dream for a _very_ long time."

"I hope Sakura's gotten strong," Sasubu said. "I don't want her to still be...well, the weak kunoichi she was when we were little."

"She was so naive," Tzurin said. "And so hell-bent on Sasuke..." her voice trailed off at his name.

Kiyasha reached out and lightly touched her sister's arm, comforting her.

Sasubu's head suddenly shot up and he turned and look at the door.

"They're coming," he said, softly.

Tzurin and Kiyasha bolted up. Kiyasha was up and out of her bed, her hospital clothes even more wrinkled than before. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of seeing everyone again. Tzurin was sitting up straight, blue eyes staring a hole through the door. Sasubu was in the same position as Tzurin, his pale eyes hopeful.

The door creaked and slid open...

And the Fifth Hokage walked in, leading the Rookie Eight.

* * *

First was Tsunade, then she stood aside, allowing the Rookie Eight to enter. 

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and then Ino walked in, shaking slightly.

Kiyasha swallowed hard at the sight of Naruto and Kiba. Her eyes prickled involuntarily at the sight of_ everyone_ just...standing there. Her hands went back, and she sort of fell against the bed, hands clenching on the plain, white sheets. _I will not cry,_ she ordered herself

Sasubu was straight-backed, and meeting the eyes of all his old year mates. His hands were tightened slightly on the sheets, but his entire body was stiff. His pale eyes were crinkled slightly, and he smiled when he saw his old friend Sakura for the first time. 

"Hi, guys," Tzurin said, softly.

"Bet you didn't miss us one bit."

No matter the time. No matter the place. No matter the amount of life-threatening, one could always, always, _always_ count on Honatetsu Kiyasha for a smirking, sarcastic comment.

"Of course we missed you!" Ino shouted.

The blonde-haired kunoichic raced forward and threw her arms around the black-haired girl. Then, she hugged Tzurin. And then she squeezed the blue-haired boy in a deathly grip. Shino nodded to each of them in turn. Chouji hugged Kiyasha and Tzurin, then shook hands with Sasubu, the smile never leaving his face.

"I like your hair long, Hinata," Kiyasha said, drawing the shy girl forward.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered...or said. Whatever.

"Haven't gotten that loud voice yet, have you?" Tzurin joked. When they had been younger, Tzurin had always teased Hinata in a friendly way about her shy antics.

Hinata hugged Tzurin, then Kiyasha. She was going to shake hands with Sasubu, but he just grinned at her, then gave her a hug, and she hugged back.

"SHIKA!" Tzurin shouted, lifting her arms. "I DON'T GET A HUG?! WHAT IS THIS?!"

"How—"

"_Troublesome_," Kiyasha, Tzurin, and Sasubu quoted, grinning.

Shikamaru gave him his lazy smile, then went into Tzurin's arms. She hugged him tightly, the big smile never leaving her face. Kiyasha gave him a softer hug, instead of almost choking him to death — _Tzurin. _Shikamaru and Sasubu just sort of grinned at each for a moment.

"Still a lazy ass?" Sasubu joked.

"Still a speed freak?" Shikamaru countered.

They laughed. Kiyasha and Tzurin rolled their eyes.

Kiyasha's eyes fell on Kiba for a moment, and they widened slightly. He was wearing a leather jacket, and no hood was covering his spiky, brown hair. Plus, there was no little, white dog on his head, or in his jacket.

"Where's Akamaru?" Kiyasha said, grinning up at him.

"He's gotten a little too big to carry around," Kiba replied.

They grinned at each other. Kiba came forward and hugged her first, then Tzurin, who was still unable to wipe the happy smile off her face. Then, Kiba and Sasubu shook hands, Sasubu smirking for some odd reason, and Kiba grinning.

And the only two left were...

"Sakura," Sasubu stated, calmly. He had yet to see her.

"Sasubu," Sakura replied.

Kiyasha rolled her eyes. _Great, she's crying_, she thought, spotting the little tear that ran down Sakura's face.

The old friends hugged, and Sakura got a few salty tears on Sasubu's hospital shirt. Kiyasha and Tzurin merely grinned up at the pink-haired kunoichi, having already seen her twice.

And then...

"Naruto," Kiyasha whispered.

And she lost the battle between her and tears. The few drops of salty water fell from her eyes and trailed down her cheek, but she was still smiling like her life was complete...or something.

The blonde-haired boy was tearing a little too. He was biting his lip a little, as if he wasn't quite sure what to do. There she was, Kiyasha, the girl who had been his "sister" and had suddenly vanished one day. Never to return. Well, apparently that wasn't true, because she was,

He suddenly ran forward and captured her into a tight, bone-breaking hug. He buried his head into her wild hair.

"I missed you, Kiyasha-nee-chan," he said

"You didn't need me around," Kiyasha joked, as they broke apart. "You were already big and strong enough to take down any people who attacked you."

Naruto smiled, despite the tears.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Tzurin shouted.

Naruto's big, wild grin was back and he went to his sister's sister.

* * *

After that the Rookie Eight visited the three siblings everyday, and always all together. Though, sometimes Sasubu left the room and it was just the girls. Other times Kiyasha and Tzurin left and it was just the guys. Later, they met a new team. 

Kiyasha looked up from her notebook as the door squeaked open. Tzurin's drawing pencil clattered to the floor, and Sasubu raised an eyebrow from the stat-sheet he was working on for Tsunade.

"How are you guys feeling today?" Hinata asked, as everyone filed in and took their usual seats.

"Fine," Sasubu answered. "Not to be rude or anything but—"

"Who the hell are you three?" Tzurin called, cutting off her younger brother. Kiyasha and Sasubu rolled their eyes.

"These are our friends!" Naruto said, grinning.

Kiyasha raised an eyebrow. One of the two guys was clad in a green spandex-like suit. He had the normal Chuunin vest on over the suit, and brown weight-covers covered his calves. His hair was black, and shiny, and cut in a bowl-like style. He also had relatively thick eyebrows.

"_Guy-sensei?!_" Tzurin shrieked, hand flying to her mouth.

"No!" shouted the green-clad guy. He stuck his arm out and his thumb went up.

_Ping!_

Dear Kami, even his teeth were like Guy's.

"My name is Lee!" he shouted. "I am Guy-sensei's student!"

Sasubu and Kiyasha exchanged looks as Tzurin stared, dumfounded.

"And these are my youthful, blossoming teammates: Hyuga Neji and Tenten!"

_Another Hyuga?_ Kiyasha wondered, eyeing the second boy. He had long brown hair with a few loose strands. The pale Byakugan eyes stared back at her — as if she was a math equation he couldn't quite figure out.

"I'm not a show dog," Kiyasha snapped, glaring back into his pale eyes.

"He was staring too long," Chouji whispered to Shikamaru. "She always does that when people stare to long."

Kiyasha turned her head to look over the female member. She had brown hair that was done up in a twin set of buns. A long-sleeved white shirt covered her torso, and black gloves were over her hands. Hanging on her back was one summoning scroll. Kiyasha squinted and read the inscription, then smiled.

"Weapons Specialist?" she asked, grinning.

Tenten looked startled for a moment, but then smiled and nodded.

"And you must be a taijutsu expert," Sasubu said, pointing at Lee.

"That is right my youthful friend!"

It took every ounce of self-control that Kiyasha possessed to keep from rolling her eyes. Tzurin, however, possessed no such strength, and rolled her eyes several times.

"You two will have to battle sometime," Kiyasha said, smiling at her brother. "Genjutsu vs. Taijutsu. Interesting, no?"

Sasubu grinned.

"You've mastered genjutsu?" Neji asked, peering at the blue-haired boy.

"It's kinda easy when you've already mastered Jentsugan," Sasubu said, glancing at Kiyasha and Tzurin, who grinned.

"'Jentsugan? What the heck is that?" Naruto asked...or shouted.

"They're our Clan's Kekkai Genkai," Sasubu explained, turning to the blonde-haired boy.

"What do they do?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

"They change color," Kiyasha interjected. "Like the Sharingan. Only our's turn blue with white slashes. And then—"

"They can read any genjutsu that is expelled," Sasubu said, sounding like a textbook that could talk. "And turn it upon it's caster, depending on the caster's strength. And we can see through any genjutsu, no matter the strength of the caster."

"Thank you, Talking Textbook," Tzurin muttered, sarcastically.

"Shut it, Lighting Witch," Sasubu snapped back.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Kiyasha shouted, silencing them both.

The Konoha Eleven stared at the siblings for a moment. It was funny, when you think about. Usually it was the middle child that broke up fights. This time, it was the youngest one who silenced the bickering twins.

"Still as snappy as ever, eh, Kiyasha?" Shikamaru joked, grinning.

"Hey, if you can still be lazy, I can still be snappy," she retorted.

Shikamaru raised his hands in a gesture of defeat, and backed up a step or two.

"All right, all right, I got it..."

Everyone grinned.

* * *

And I'm done with this! 

.::Kiyasha::.


	5. Honatetsu vs Jounin Part I

Lee: Your youthfullness blossoms as you contine this amazing story!

Me: Err...right Lee...

Lee: Guy-sensei?! Do you not agree that Kiyasha-chan is amazingly youthful in her writing abilites?

Guy: Of course, Lee! How youthful of you to notice!

Lee: Guy-sensei!

Guy: LEE!

Lee: GUY-SENSEI!

Me: Oh. My. God. I DEFINETLY don't own Naruto, since these loonatics are in it...sheesh...

Guy & Lee: THE LOTUS OF KONOHA BLOOMS TWICE!

Me: Where the HELL did THAT come from?!

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings: Coming to a New Home; Going on Missons?**

"You're all set," Tsunade said, flipping through her medical chart one more time.

"I...what?" Kiyasha studdered.

"You're. All. Set," Tsunade repeated, drawing each word out slowly. "You can leave. You're 100 healed."

"What about Sasubu and Tzurin?" Kiyasha asked immediately.

"Tzurin is healed as well," Tsunade said, glancing at the sleeping Jinchuuriki. "I'm afraid that Sasubu will have to stay for another day or so. Just so we can be sure that no internal bleeding will occur as he trains."

"Okay."

Kiyasha firmly nodded her head, then stood up from her hospital bed and took her clothes. She stalked into the bathroom, and then pulled on her training outfit.

Her training outift consisted of a teal-colored sort of skirt that tied around her thighs and waist, and is pinned up on her right hip, black shorts beneath it. Her stomach is covered in fishnet and a fitting blue-colored top covered her chest. The sleeves fall to her elbows, then fall open and fall on either side of her arms. She also wears black gloves from elbow to thumb and black kunoichi boots, like Sakura's.

Kiyasha walked out of the bathroom, hospital clothes thrown over her arm. She handed them to Tsunade, glad to be rid of them. Tsunade smiled at the raven-haired girl, and her amber eyes caught sight of the red-blue-green-silver-yellow tips.

"Kiyasha?" Tsunade asked, jerking herself away from her staring.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any...abilities with the Houkou?"

Kiyasha sort of stared at her for a moment. Her green eyes flashed with...an unidentifiable emotion. She wasn't angry with Tsunade...more like she was angry with herself.

"Yes," Kiyasha replied, stiffly. "I've mastered every Elemental Jutsu, and made a few up myself. I heal pretty fast as well, thought not as fast as..." she stopped. She was about to say "Kyuubi". But no, Naruto was not the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was _inside_ Naruto. "Not as fast as _Naruto_ can."

Tsunade nodded, understanding. Sort of.

"I've arranged a home for you and your siblings," said the Hokage, straightening. "It's a two-story, and each bedroom has it's own bathroom. Would you like to view the place before hand?"

"Nah," Kiyasha said, glancing over her shoulder at her siblings. "As long as they don't have to share a bathroom, it should be fine."

The old morning argument rang through her head:

_"Damn it, Tzurin, get the hell out of there!" Sasubu shouts, banging on the door._

_"I'm still taking a shower!" Tzurin yells back._

_"We have to be at the Academy in FIFTEEN minutes and I still need a shower!" Sasubu screams._

Yeah, that's how it was. All the time. _Every morning. _

* * *

Kiyasha unlocked the front door of her new house. She swung the door open, then stepped inside, peering about. 

Directly before her was an open hallway that led to a staircase at the back of the house. To the left was a black and white kitchen, complete with a full fridge and dishwasher. To the right was a spacious living room, with one three-seat couch and two recliner chairs. In front of the couch was a long coffee table, and in front of the coffee table was a TV. The TV rested on a wooden table, and around the table, on the wall, was a mantle. In the center of the mantle there was a clock.

_A thousand pictures will definitely go there_, Kiyasha thought, smirking at the empty space on either sides of the cock.

Kiyasha shut the door, and walked down the hallway, towards the stairs. Before she reached the staircase, she spotted three closed doors.

The single door on the left led to a bathroom. She shut that door, sighing. She stepped across the hallway, opening the first door on the right. Through there was a spacious room. Across from the door there was a wooden desk, and behind the desk was a big, empty bookcase.

The next door led to a completely empty room. A sliding glass door revealed a spacious back yard, lined with trees.

_What the heck is this for?_ she thought, eyeing the room with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing, Kiyasha left that room, then walked up the stairs, swinging the keys around her fingers. When she reached the top, she was facing a wall. She turned around and saw a hallway extending towards the front of the house.

Three closed doors stared at her. Kiyasha let out another sigh, then chose a door on the left, nearest to the staircase. She snapped the door open and stepped inside.

A queen-sized bed was stuffed into the corner of the room, the headboard leaning against the wall with the door. Across from the bed was an empty desk, and beside the desk was a window. A slide-door closet was on the wall to her right.

_Guess this is mine_, she thought, sighing yet again.

Kiyasha and her siblings had very little left. They still had a lot of money, from the family fortune that had been kept safe in Konoha for the very long years they had been absent. She decided that when Sasubu got out of the hospital, they were going to unlock that vault and buy some stuff to fill up the empty house.

_First we'll need a camera,_ Kiyasha told herself, leaning back on her bed and smirking.

* * *

Kiyasha woke up to loud banging, and scrambled to remember where she was. 

_Oh right, the house_, she thought, sheepishly.

More banging sounded from downstairs.

With a moan, Kiyasha sat up and padded down the stairs, down the hallway, towards the door. She unlocked it, then swung it open, ready to yell her head off at whoever it was.

"What the hell?! Don't you have a key?!" Kiyasha shouted at her older sister.

Tzurin stepped inside, peering around with her bright blue eyes.

"Thanks for the wonderful greeting, Kiya," Tzurin said, sarcastically using her little sister's nickname.

"Don't tell me you already lost your key," Kiyasha growled.

Tzurin sheepishly grinned.

Kiyasha closed her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"If you say that your key was in your pocket, so help me I will..."

Jingling cut her off as Tzurin lifted the keys from her pocket.

"That's right, I forgot I put them there," Tzurin mused.

Kiyasha's eye twitched.

"DAMN IT TZURIN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

Sasubu came home a week later, after Tsunade and Sakura cleared him. The three siblings regained a little of their old life in Konoha, and trained all the time in their backyard, sparring with each other. None of them had been cleared for any missions, though, because Tsunade said she wanted to evaluate them. Or something like that. Whatever. 

Sasubu had just started to cast a genjutsu on his sisters, then the door sounded with knocking. He faltered and Kiyasha rushed forward, dodging around his shield and attacking him.

More banging.

"All right, all right, we're coming," Tzurin muttered, stalking into the house.

Kiyasha leapt back, dodging Sasubu's attempts to land a hit on her. Her brother glared at her across the yard, when Tzurin came back in, leading a pair of people with very bright hair.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Kiyasha greeted, wiping the dust off her skirt and slipping her kunai away as Sasubu lowered his hands.

"I was ordered to tell you that Tsunade wants to evaluate you three at noon," Sakura said, glancing from Kiyasha, to Tzurin, to Sasubu.

"Okay," Sasubu said, nodding.

"Are we supposed to fight someone or something?" Tzurin asked.

"Probably," Sakura answered. "Each of you will be tested separately, against each of the Jounin sensei."

"Do we get to choose?" Kiyasha asked, ready and waiting to shout "Dibs on Kakashi!"

Sakura shrugged, saying she didn't know.

"Oh, and just to warn you guys," Naruto said, a grin spreading across his face. "I told all the guys, and...well, you're gonna have a crowd."

Kiyasha and Tzurin rolled their eyes. Sasubu shook his head.

* * *

"Either of you suddenly kinda nervous?" Kiyasha said, biting at her nails, which she always did when she was bored or nervous.

"A little," Tzurin muttered.

Sasubu shrugged, and flicked the blue hair from his eyes.

"Okay, you three, come out here," Tsunade called, beckoning to them.

Kiyasha, Tzurin, and Sasubu stepped up and into the training area. In the shadows of the trees to the right, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino all stood, eyes following the three siblings.

"You will each fight a Jounin for possession of a scroll," Tsunade said, amber eyes glittering at the siblings. "Separately, obviously. The other two are forbidden to interfere. If you succeed and taking the scroll and/or knocking your opponent unconscious, I'll clear you for missions. And you will be allowed to take the next Chuunin Exams, understand?"

The three nodded.

"Tzurin?"

The brown-haired kunoichi looked up, blue eyes set.

"You're first."

Tzurin nodded, firmly. Sasubu gripped his older sister's shoulder, and Kiyasha gave her a small little-sister hug. The boy and girl turned and walked towards the others, eyes glancing back at their older sister, nervously.

Tzurin was tense and ready for battle, her eyes flicking about.

"Your opponent," Tsunade said, lifting her hand. "Is—"

"_DYNAMIC ENTRY!"_

"Guy."

The green-clad taijutsu specialist dropped from the sky, directly beside Tsunade. The blonde-haired woman turned and strode across the clearing, taking her place beside Shizune and Tonton. Guy flashed the "good-guy" pose, and his teeth _ping_ed.

* * *

Kiyasha exhaled loudly, green eyes fixed on her older sister. Beside her, Sasubu was rigid, his pale eyes set on Guy and Tzurin. Lee chuckled from down the line. 

"I am afraid your sister is in for a rude awakening," he said, confidently. "No one can beat Guy-sensei!" He flashed the good-guy pose.

"You have no idea, Lee," Shikamaru said, grinning slightly. "Tzurin was one of the top ninja in our class. She was talented then, and no she was even more of an advantage, considering how she was almost double the amount of chakra that Guy does."

"No one can beat Guy-sensei!" Lee shouted, once more.

This time, it was Sasubu who laughed.

"Just watch and wait, Lee," he said. "Tzurin may be small, she may be short, and she may look really weak, but...well, I guess you'll see in a minute."

"Never underestimate an opponent," Kiyasha said, glancing at Lee. "And make sure she never hears you underestimate her."

"Why?"

"Because she'll kick your ass," Sasubu and Kiyasha said in unison, then turned back to the soon-to-begin fight.

* * *

Tzurin brushed the hair from her eyes as Guy steadied himself in his fighting stance. She lifted her hands, eyes narrowed on her enemy, searching for any little lump or unnatural fold of the tight green fabric to reveal where he held the scroll. 

"Begin."

Guy rushed her immediately, as expected of the Jounin taijutsu expert. She dodged to the right, steadying herself against his speed.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" Guy shouted.

The move flashed in Tzurin's mind a split-second before it happened. And that split-second was all she need.

Tzurin's training outfit is a blue and purple colored belly-halter top that ties behind her neck, beneath her hair. She wears light blue shorts and black kunoichi boots. From eblow to palm, Tzurin wears blue arm-warmers and over them are the metal armor plates that ANBU wear to protect their arms in battle.

Tzurin dropped to one knee, and raised her right arm. She knew that Guy's kick would hold enough force to knock her back, so she steadied and held the arm even with her left. Her head ducked behind the plated arm, and she waited for the kick to connect.

Guy's weighted foot clashed against her arm, and Tzurin slid fairly back, unaffected physically by the blow, but forced to slide.

She stood up, smirking slightly.

"You are talented enough to stop the Konoha Whirlwind," Guy complimented, bowing his head in a nod of acknowledgment.

Tzurin shrugged, readying herself again.

Guy came flying at her, a blur of green. Tzurin ducked, anticipating the swing of the leg, or the hook of the arm. She dove and rolled across the clearing, only to have Guy come flying right back at her.

After almost fifteen minutes of Guy attacking and Tzurin barely dodging, Tzurin's hands pressed together and her eyes narrowed down upon Guy, who was standing still, out of breath, for just single moment.

"_Lightning Style!"_ Tzurin said. "_Strike Down Jutsu!"_

* * *

Yeah, Tzurin totally kicks ass. :) 

Okay, her unnatural connection with Lightning isn't a kekkai genkai or family ability or anything. The Raijuu demon is actually the demon of lightning and fire, and the Raijuu is inside Tzurin. But, remember, it's a friendly demon so it's okay that he's sleeping in her navel. It's also said that the Raijuu can travel acrosss great distances in the form of a ball of fire or lightning.

If you want to know more about the Raijuu or Houkou (Five-Tailed Dog) Just review the story with your question, or message me. I'm sure I'll be able to clairfy any things that may confuse you.

Anyway, onto the next chapter!

.::Kiyasha::.


	6. Honatetsu vs Jounin Part II

Gaara: Interesting. Shall I do the disclaimer?

Me: If you please, Kazekage-sama! &winks&

Gaara: She does not own Naruto.

Me: Thank you! Now, we you doing that just because you wanted me to hurry up and get you a girl?

Gaara: &looks away and walks out to leave& Please excuse me, I have to go run a village.

Me: GAARA-SAN GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!!!!! &chases after him...then remembers the story...comes back&

Me: Oops...my bad...

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings: Coming to a New Home; Going on Missons**

"L-L-Lightning?" stammered Sakura, jade eyes wide.

Kiyasha and Sasubu exchanged smirks.

"I've never seen a jutsu like that before," Neji said. His Byakugan was activated, and examining the charred earth. "That was pure lightning, no chakra."

"Of course you haven't seen that jutsu before," Sasubu said.

"Why?" asked several voices.

"Because she made it up herself, geniuses," Kiyasha said. "Did you honestly think we just sat around in the hospital and at home for a million hours on end?"

Everyone turned back to the fight, and Kiyasha smirked, triumphant.

* * *

Tzurin spread her feet, eyes narrowed upon Guy. A split second ago, she had discovered where he hid the scroll. There were only three places to hid it, and it was hidden in the most difficult one — his shuriken pouch. 

She exhaled, gathering her thoughts.

_I could use _Lightning Burst_ to distract him_, she calculated, her eyes flicking about. _Create a couples of clones, and use those to double-distract him, and then simply steal the scroll out of his pouch — without attacking or anything._

Her plan was basic and quick, which was her style. Decided, Tzurin leapt back, further from Guy, and lifted her hands.

"_Lightning Style,_" she called. Her thumbs and pointer fingers pushed together in a triangle, the final sign. "_Lightning Burst Jutsu!"_

A huge ball of lighting illuminated the sky, and blinded them all. The clearing they fought in exploded with an unbelievable amount of light, and Guy staggered to his knees, temporarily blinded.

* * *

Most of the Konoha Fifteen gasped and covered their eyes with their arms, stepping back a bit. 

"She tell you about this one?!" Sasubu shouted to Kiyasha.

"Obviously NOT!" Kiyasha snapped, blinking rapidly when the light abruptly died.

* * *

Tzurin stood in the clearing, directly in front of Guy. And suddenly, she rushed at him, a flurry of feet, fists, and kunai. 

Guy — who was still slightly blind and startled — barely managed to evade her attacks, and began fighting back. The clearing was a blur of green, blue, and fishnet. And also the occasional sparks of kunai.

And suddenly, Tzurin leapt back.

"_Lightning Style,_" she said. "_Strike Down Jutsu!"_

A bolt of lightning shot from the sky, forcing Guy to leap back...

And at the same moment a blur of blue shot from nowhere...

And it was over.

Tzurin disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Guy stared, confused. And then, another Tzurin stepped out of the trees, tossing a scroll up and down in her left hand, a wild grin on her face.

"How did she do that!?" Naruto shouted.

"Geez Naruto, I thought you'd know your own technique when you see it," Sasubu said, raising an eyebrow.

"She made a clone during the Lighting Burst," Kiyasha explained, slowly. "And had the clone distract Guy. And then the real Tzurin completely masked her chakra, and then simply stole the scroll."

"Most enemies expect a big attack from an enemy using a clone," Sasubu said. "That's probably why Guy was bothering with the clone. He's a Jounin, so he obviously knew that he was fighting a clone. But he was probably expecting Tzurin to come at him with a wild attack from behind."

"Instead, she just shot out of nowhere and stole it." Kiyasha turned and grinned at Lee. "Told you," she snickered.

Tsunade clicked across the clearing and patted the eldest sister on the shoulder. Tzurin smiled, then handed her the scrolls. Shizune appeared and handed the Hokage some papers, which she signed.

"You, Tzurin," Tsunade said. "Are now allowed to go on missions, and participate in the next Chuunin exams."

Tzurin beamed.

The golden-haired girl turned on her heel and walked back across the clearing, towards her siblings and the gang. Sasubu and Kiyasha were still smirking, and merely clapped her on the shoulder.

"Impressive, Honatetsu," Shikamaru said, smirking at her.

"Hey, if you can became a Chuunin, then I can beat Guy," Tzurin said, smirking back.

Kiyasha knocked into Sasubu with her elbow. The blue-haired boy turned and looked down at his sister, who jerked her head out to the clearing. He looked out at Tsunade, who was looking at him, then back down at Kiyasha. She grinned up at him.

Sasubu pushed his way through the bushes and strode up to the Fifth.

"Your opponent is Kurenai, Sasubu," Tsunade said to the blue-haired boy.

He nodded, firmly.

The wind picked up and a blurry figure swayed before Sasubu. The red and white outfit of Yuuhi Kurenai was visible as she pulled herself together, releasing the genjutsu she was a master at.

"Genjutsu Freak vs. Genjutsu Freak," Tzurin muttered. "This ought to be interesting."

Kiyasha said nothing, and her sparking eyes were focused on her brother.

As soon as Kurenai appeared, Sasubu was in his fighting stance. Feet apart, arms raised and hands out flat. He had not activated his Jentsugan just yet, but Kiyasha knew it was coming.

Tsunade and Shizune strode back to their positions, and the fight began.

* * *

Well, sort of. 

Kurenai and Sasubu both just kind of stared at each for a moment.

"Pft, genjutsu users," Tzurin muttered. "The enemy always have to make the first move."

Kiyasha couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's not like we're going to even _see_ anything," Kiba muttered. "They're just going to stand there for hours on end, fighting each other through their brains, and then suddenly — BAM! One of them will win."

"We won't even know what happened, when the fight is over," whispered Hinata.

* * *

And that's exactly what happened. 

After about twenty minutes of Sasubu and Kurenai staring at each other, something happened that they could_ see._

Sasubu's eyes flashed, and his actual form moved. Kiyasha squinted and her eyes caught the scratches across his face and legs, and the fatigue in his movements. And just like that, he snatched the scroll from Kurenai's shruiken pouch. The blue-haired boy stood back, and Kiyasha grinned at the look in his eyes.

They were blue. With white slashes.

Suddenly, Kurenai stumbled forward, slight scratches across her face, legs, and torso, and fatigue was less obvious in her than it was on Sasubu, but, she was beaten. Sasubu had won.

Sasubu tossed the scroll to Tsunade, then trotted over to Kiyasha, Tzurin, and the others.

"So, what did you think?" he asked, grinning.

"We couldn't even see the damn fight!" Naruto growled.

With a roll of her eyes, Kiyasha placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Kiyasha!" Tsunade called.

The raven-haired girl slid out of the bushes and tapped across the clearing to the Fifth Hokage.

"You will be fighting against..."

The wind speed up and leaves swirled up in a mini-tornado. A shadow of a figure appeared.

"Kakashi."

* * *

Tzurin and Sasubu exchanged glances, then looked back out to the clearing, worry gnawing, just a little bit, at the back of their minds. 

"I hope she can...handle this," Hinata said, quietly.

"Kakashi-sensei is a very difficult opponent," Sakura said, biting her lip.

"Of course he is!" Lee exploded. "He would have to be to be Guy-sensei's arch rival!"

"Do you think she can handle the Copy Ninja, Sasubu?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasubu and Tzurin smirked.

"She's been _hoping_ to fight Kakashi," Sasubu said, glancing at the group and grinning. "She wants to prove herself. More than anything else."

"Just watch," Tzurin said, her big eyes sparkling with anticipation.

* * *

"My, my, Kiyasha, how you've grown," Kakashi said, his lone eye sparkling. "I remember when you used to be up to my waist." 

Kiyasha gave him her little half-smile.

"But, I suppose it's not time to reminisce," Kakashi said, sighing. "I'm going to have to be just as serious with you as I was with Naruto and Sakura, eh?"

Slowly, he pulled up his headband, revealing his single Sharingan eye.

Kiyasha lowered her head, smirking, readying herself. Kakashi spaced his feet, and put himself into the usual fighting stance. His gray head dipped slightly, his mask twisting as he smiled slightly.

Everything stilled for a single moment.

_The deep breath before the plunge,_ Kiyasha mused, her green eyes set on her enemy.

And in a flash, Kakashi advanced.

His fist flew at her head; she dodged it with a slight tilt. His other hand came flying at top speed. She lifted her own and focused chakra into it, absorbing the blow as she caught his hand. Her foot went up, and flew at his head; he dodged it.

* * *

And I'm finished with this chapter! Yay!

Sorry about the total lack in genjutsu, but as I said before, I can't write it!

Review?

.::Kiyasha::.


	7. Honatetsu vs Jounin Part III

Me: YAY! It's Kiyasha's fight against Kakashi!

Asuma: How come no one wanted to fight me?

Me: Because you're to busy smoking!

Asuma: Smoking has NOTHING to do with this!

Me: Oh, yes it does! If I owned Naruto, you wouldn't smoke at all!

Asuma: &gasps& You wouldn't!

Me: I don't own Naruto, Asuma no baka!

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings: Coming to a New Home; Going on Missons?**

The clearing was a blur of feet, hands, and the occasional spark of kunai.

"What are they doing?!" Naruto shouted. "I can barely see them!"

"It's a hardcore taijutsu fight," Lee said, his black eyes wide as he watched Kiyasha and Kakashi attack each other.

"Kiyasha has built up her speed, over the years," Sasubu said. "But she can't keep it up forever. Eventually, she's going to have to use some ninjutsu."

"What about genjutsu?" Chouji questioned.

Sasubu and Tzurin snorted.

"Kiyasha isn't a genjutsu type," Tzurin said. "She can _use_ genjutsu, but doesn't approve of all the "imaginary fighting". She prefers to attack things head on, and that's her weakness."

"Her weakness?" Naruto asked.

"She won't take time to fill out a plan, if it's just a simple fight like this," Sasubu said. "She isn't like me at all. Once she's in the middle of things, after she's figured out a few of the enemy's attacks, _then_ she'll formulate a plan."

"So, Kakashi is doomed?" Kiba asked, grinning slightly.

"Not necessarily," Tzurin confessed. "They're a good match — we might be here awhile."

* * *

In a flash, the raven-haired kunoichi leapt up, and brought her hands down on the man's shoulders. Her hands clenched into his clothing, and then she twisted in midair, and dropped to the ground — heaving Kakashi over her shoulders.

The only thing the others' saw was Kakashi go flying across the clearing, into a thick tree.

Kiyasha panted heavily, leaning on her knees slightly as Kakashi pushed himself to his feet, panting as well.

"Well, you're an amazing taijutsu user," he complimented.

"Want to see some ninjutsu?" Kiyasha said, grinning slightly.

Kakashi's Sharingan flared as he readied himself.

"Brace yourselves," Tzurin warned. She stepped over to the nearest tree and gripped it with all her might. Sasubu copied her.

"Why are you—?"

"_Earth Style: Earthquake!"_

Kiyasha's voice cut off Tenten, and they all looked to the raven-haired girl a split-second before her jutsu was unleashed.

She was standing, with her hair whipping around her face. Her hands were in front of her, pressed together in a simple hand sign. Her eyes were narrowed upon Kakashi, searching for any sort of trick at all.

And then, the earth began to rumble and roar.

Ino let out a yelp as she fell into Chouji, who had grabbed her and was holding onto a tree. Shikamaru clutched another tree, and grabbed Lee before the taijutsu master fell into a crack in the earth. Sasubu snatched Sakura out of the way of a falling tree, as Naruto pulled Hinata out of harm's way. Tzurin had managed to grab Tenten and Shino out of harms way. Kiba and Akamaru were clutching a tree like a bunch of cats.

"She still can't control her Disaster Techniques very well," Sasubu muttered to Tzurin, who merely nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi had barely managed to leap away before he fell into a crater. He was hidden well in one of the few trees that had remained standing, peering through the leaves at the Houkou Jinchuuriki. 

"That was unbelievable!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Didn't we ever tell you that she's mastered every elemental jutsu? Oh, and the fact that she taken every natural disaster and formed it into a jutsu?" Tzurin asked, her big blue eyes blinking up at the Inuzuka.

"I'm going to translate the mouth-on-floor thing as a no," she said, smirking.

* * *

In a millisecond, Kiyasha found where Kakashi was hiding. 

"_Wind Style: Hurricane!"_

A wild, _big_ hurricane whirled out of nowhere and sped through the air, directly at the tree Kakashi just "happened" to be hiding in.

Ino and Sakura let out squeals as the full force of the hurricane tore through their observing position.

When everyone managed to regain their sense of vision, they looked out on the clearing.

Kakashi was on the ground, clutching his shoulder with one hand and his bloody knee with the other. But, he was staring at Kiyasha.

The raven-haired girl was gasping for air; after a strong taijutsu fight, and then using two elemental disaster techniques, she was exhausted. The girl managed to keep her guard up, however, and was warily eyeing her Jounin enemy.

Kakashi staggered to his feet, a smirk obvious beneath his mask.

"You're exhausted after just two jutsus. That's not a very good fighting technique," he said.

Kiyasha narrowed her piercing eyes at him.

* * *

"Something is not right," Sasubu whispered to Tzurin. "She's _never_ exhausted after taijutsu and two Disasters. Five, four, or maybe even three, but _two?_"

"She's planning something," Tzurin muttered back, her eyes set on her younger sister.

* * *

Kakashi was struggling to stand.

Kiyasha smirked, triumphant.

_I hit a vital area in his knee, with that last blow of wind,_ she thought, her eyes on Kakashi. _There's no way he'll be able to stand without taking his focus off of me at least a little bit._

There!

Kakashi's eyes shifted down to his knee for a split second, but Kiyasha was fast.

Her hands flew together in a flurry of movement.

"_Elemental Style: First Element Control!"_

The clearing exploded with a roar, and earth flew everywhere. Dust, rock, and sand raced through the trees, blinding everyone in it's path, and causing them to stagger either sideways, or down.

When the roaring stopped, everyone looked up to see The blue-colored girl in the middle of the clearing, tossing a scroll up and down in one hand. She grinned widely, and jerked her head to the left.

Kakashi.

The Jounin was pinned to the tree with...

Earth?

The green-brown of the earth covered the Jounin's entire torso and arms, leaving his legs flinging about. His gray hair stuck up and odd angles, and his eyes revealed his annoyance at being beaten by a Genin.

"How did she...?" several voices faded away.

Suddenly, Tzurin exploded.

"'ELEMENTAL CONTROL?!! _FIRST _ELEMENT?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THAT WITHOUT COMPLETELY FALLING OVER! YOU IDIOT, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF! SEE IF I EVER LET YOU TRAIN WITH ME AGAIN!"

"What happened?" Neji asked, pale eyes confused.

"She used her favorite technique," Sasubu calmly explained as Tzurin raced out and shook her fists at her younger sister. "Because of the Houkou, she specializes with elemental jutsu. But, with the proper release of chakra, and correct hand-signs, she can control the elements as if she was releasing a jutsu. "Element Style: First Element Control" is basically controlling the earth."

"How does she control it?" Chouji questioned.

"She pushes some chakra into the element of choice, thus bonding it to herself. The chakra is hers and hers alone, so no one can undo the jutsu. Because of her chakra — and the connection between the element and herself — the element responds to her physical movements."

The blue-haired boy stepped out of the bushes, and trotted over to where Kakashi was pinned against the tree. He leaned in and examined the way the earth had folded over itself, pinning the Jounin down. The boy turned and stepped back, in front of the others.

"I'm guessing this was her choice of movement," he said.

Then, Sasubu placed himself the way Kiyasha had been before she unleashed element control. Then, he lifted his hand, thrusting it up. His foot swung out, and he spun, stepping forward slightly. The boy ended with both hands thrust in front of them, and one foot behind the other.

"That is so...COOL!" Naruto shouted, leaping out from the bushes and dancing around his "sister".

"Kiyasha," Tsunade said, calmly. "You have passed. You are now cleared for missions."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," Kiyasha said, bowing to the Fifth.

"Now go rest up, you look like you're about to—"

Kiyasha sank to her knees suddenly, and her breathing increased rapidly.

"Collapse."

"Kiyasha!" Naruto called, worried. He knelt beside her, leaning her against his broad shoulder.

"I _TOLD _YOU!" Tzurin shouted, as Kiba and Naruto carried Kiyasha back the way they had come. She raced after them. "I TOLD YOU, BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME?! _NO!"_

"_That's because you're hardly ever right,"_ Kiyasha hissed at her older sister, green eyes sparkling.

Tzurin fell silent. She opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Have I ever told you how much I _hate_ you?!" she called after her sister.

"Yes!" Kiyasha called back. "You said so yesterday!"

* * *

An hour later, the group was headed to the Honatetsu house. Sasubu and Tzurin had cleaned up their minor wounds, after Sakura had healed them up entirely. Kiyasha had been shoved upstairs into her bedroom by all the girls, demanding that she rest for a little while.

Sasubu chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly, as he heard his younger sister let out a shriek of being confined to her bedroom.

"She hasn't changed a bit, has she?" Kiba asked, grinning wolfishly.

"Nope. She's still the outdoors-y, tomboy, sarcastic hothead she always was."

The guys spread out over the living room, yawning and relaxing for the first time in a long time. Lee went to his own little corner, and started his daily 300 Jumping Jacks. Shikamaru sprawled across the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Neji and Shino leaned against opposite walls, eyes downcast as usual. Chouji sat at one of the bar stools, secretly shoveling chips into his mouth. Sasubu, Naruto, and Kiba had all tossed themselves around the leather chairs.

Just when Naruto was about to fall asleep, a thunderous roar shook the secluded house.

Every single guy leaped out of his skin, and stood in a fighting stance, eyes on the stairs.

Tick...

Tick...

Tick...

_BAM!_

"Tzurin, you are a disgrace to the Honatetsu name," Sasubu said, dropping back onto the couch.

Sprawled at the bottom of the stairs was Tzurin, who was underneath Sakura, who was halfway beneath Ino, who was stuck under Tenten. Hinata softly descended the stairs, and giggled at the pile of girls at her feet.

"You know what, Sasubu?" Tzurin snapped, heaving Sakura off of her.

"What?"

"You say one more thing and I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands."

"Nice to know we all love each other here," Kiyasha said, sarcastically. The element-user stood a step or two behind Hinata, rolling her big eyes.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

And the fights are done! All three are cleared for missons, so it's all good!

Kiyasha's connection with the elements is the Houkou. The Houkou is the Five-Tailed Dog, and each tail represents an element. The Dog has destroyed every element, and thus can control it, as well as using his tails to create elemental disasters.

Any questions?

.::Kiyasha::.


	8. The Wolves

Me: This next little chapter is nothing that special...but it's kinda important...i don't know...

Ino: How come you don't describe my beauty in full-on detail?

Me: Because I'm lazy!!!

Sakura: Shut up, Ino-pig, let the girl write!

Ino: HA! Forehead, you really are stupid, she has to do the disclaimer!

Ino & Sakura: SHE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! HA I GOT THERE FIRST INO-PIG/FOREHEAD!

Me: Um...yeah...

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings: The Wolves**

The siblings were in town, picking up a few needed items. Kiyasha was on her own, seeing as Tzurin was re-supplying herself with her baking needs, and Sasubu was looking at new equipment.

Kiyasha stopped at a neat little food stand, and bought a few groceries, knowing that both Tzurin and Sasubu would forget the necessities. She walked away holding a big paper bag to her chest, peering inside at the string of sausages.

Suddenly, a painful cry echoed in her ears.

Kiyasha stopped, startled. The cry had sounded like a dog being whipped, and she would not have any animal being harmed in her own village, where she could stop it.

The cry came again, and it sounded from the alley nearest to her.

Kiyasha stepped towards the whimpering, her body alert to the slightest sound. She peered around the edge of a building, and saw a dark shape collapsed against the back fence.

Quietly, Kiyasha made her way towards the figure.

Suddenly, the figure jumped and backed into the corner, snarling. But two figures were still collapsed. Three?

_Dogs?_ Kiyasha thought. _No..wolves?_

"Easy," Kiyasha murmured to the snarling wolves. The standing was snarling, the sitting was growling, and the last was whimpering. Slowly, Kiyasha knelt and reached into her bag of groceries. She found the sasuages, snapped off three and then tossed them to the dogs.

The standing dog sniffed at the sausage before in, then snapped it up in a single bite.

Kiyasha laughed softly as it's big eyes turned on her.

"Oh, so now I'm your best friend, eh?" she joked.

Kiyasha extended her bare hand, her fingertips inches from the dog's nose.

Cautiously, the wolf sniffed at her hand, then licked it. Smiling, Kiyasha reached up and stroked its ears. She felt over his rib cage, and held in a gasp at how unbelievably thin the poor thing was. She tossed the three of them another sausage, then stood up, her bag of groceries in hand.

"You wanna come?" she asked them.

She walked out of the alley, then turned and watched the dogs follow her out. Once the tough one came into the light of the street, she smiled.

_She_ was the second-biggest, and a white wolf. Her eyes were sparkling with suspicion, but she still followed. She was the thinnest of the three, and her bones stuck out visibly.

The second in the line was the smallest. He was a reddish-colored wolf. He seemed to be about two or three years old. His yellow eyes blinked up at her from where he stood, as if he was asking her something.

And the last was the biggest and obviously a boy. This one was dark gray, and seemed even more suspicious of Kiyasha than the white one. He also seemed to be the oldest, almost like a big brother to the other two.

Kiyasha turned again and headed home, the pup trotting beside her, his tail wagging, and the other two following behind.

* * *

Kiyasha opened the gate, and stepped into her big yard, the wolves cautiously following her, their yellow eyes flicking around.

The red one's ears twitched at the sound of a squirrel, and suddenly he was off like a rocket.

Kiyasha threw back her head and laughed as the pup chased after the innocent little animal, barking and leaping like no tomorrow.

"Hey!" she called, once the squirrel and been sufficiently chased out of the yard.

The wolf turned at the sound of her voice, and trotted over to her, his tail wagging. The other two nipped at him, as if scolding him for something.

Kiyasha crouched down into the midst of the three, and stroked each of them, tossing another sausage to each. She leaned back on her heels, and watched as all three of them took off and raced around the front yard, never very far from her.

Suddenly, the red one leaned back, and lifted his head to the sky, and he let out a long, happy howl. The other two joined a moment later, and Kiyasha laughed.

_Toboe for the youngest_, she thought. _Tsume for the gray one...and Tsuki for the girl._

_Yeah, that seems right._

* * *

Okay, I'm totally in love with wolves and wanted them in here! Lol. 

"Tsuki" means "Moon"

"Toboe" means "Howling"

"Tsume" means "Claw"

Review?

.::Kiyasha::.


	9. New Misson!

This is a spoiler warning, for those of you who haven't watched the Naruto Shippuuden...MAJOR SPOILERS!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings: Racing After Two Teams; Fight for the Kazekage!**

"Tzurin! Kiyasha!" Sasubu called, flying through the house at top speed. "Come on! Tsunade wants us in her office!"

The two sisters were at his side in a second — Toboe, Tsume, and Tsuki right beside Kiyasha.

"Why are we still here?!" Kiyasha shouted, taking off.

In the few days between her rescue of the wolves and now, Kiyasha, Sasubu, and Tzurin — with help from Kiba and Akamaru — and trained Toboe, Tsume, and Tsuki in being nin-dogs.

"Why is she summoning us?" Tzurin asked, glancing at her brother as they raced through the streets.

"I only got a few details from Kurenai-sensei. But, I think we're supposed to follow Team Kakashi and assist them in their mission."

"And what exactly is their mission?" Kiyasha asked.

Sasubu glanced at her, his pale eyes showing...something.

"It's something to do with..." his voice trailed off.

"What?" Tzurin demanded.

"With...the Kazekage of Suna."

Tzurin stopped dead.

"Gaara..."

Sasubu grabbed his twin's shoulder, and raced off, dragging her behind him. Kiyasha followed as fast as she could, the wolves leaping along beside her.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Fire Building. Kiyasha flew up the stairs, five steps ahead of Sasubu and Tzurin. She _loved_ missions.

Tsunade looked up from the file she was examining to see a panting Honatetsu girl in front of her. Kiyasha straightened, tossed her hair over her shoulder, then crossed her arms and locked eyes with the Hokage.

"If everyone was as fast as you three are, I'd get a hell of a lot more done around here," Tsunade said, sighing.

Sasubu and Kiyasha glanced sideways at Tzurin. The elder Honatetsu was standing stiffly, her mouth set in a firm line, and her eyes flaring at the Hokage.

"You are to travel to Suna," Tsunade said. "As back up for Team Kakashi and Team Guy."

"Back up?" Kiyasha echoed, slightly disappointed.

"We have reason to believe that they are currently encountering multiple members of Akatsuki."

"What are we supposed to do?" Tzurin asked, her voice strangely...serious.

Tsunade looked up at the elder sister, then sighed.

"Assist them in any way you see fit. Get there as fast as you possibly can."

"What was_ their _original mission?" Sasubu asked.

"To rescue the Kazekage."

Tzurin let out a strangled cry. She took two or three involuntary steps forward, her eyes three times bigger than they should be. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed, and her fists slammed down on the Hokage desk.

"_What happened to Gaara?"_

Tsunade sighed again, her amber eyes flickering with sadness for the younger girl.

"He was captured by a member of Akatsuki, while defending his village."

Tzurin spun and was out of the room in a matter of two seconds.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Sasubu said, bowing. Kiyasha bowed, and the three wolves dipped their heads.

And then the siblings were all gone.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, Shizune?"

"Will they be all right?"

Tsunade chuckled. "That's right, you weren't with me when I first met them. Trust me, they'll be fine. Even as little youngsters, they have fire. And now...well with Kiyasha and the elements as well as Tzurin and her lightnig..they'll be fine, trust me."

* * *

The Honatetsu siblings plus the three wolves left Konoha without even grabbing their backpacks. Those three were the fastest out there — though Kiyasha and Tzurin would be out of breath by the time they reached the halfway point.

A trip to Suna is three days.

With Sasubu breathing down your neck, it's two and a half.

* * *

Yeah, Sasubu is a total speed-freak, as Shikamaru said in earlier chapters...

If you haven't seen Gaara's capture, then I suggest you do not read any further, MAJOR SPOILERS! Go watched the freakin' Shippuuden, then come back, all right?

Review?

.::Kiyasha::.


	10. Enemies, Kiyasha's Anger

Okeydokey, last chapter for today!

Though no one seems to like this so far...

Oh well. :)

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings: Racing After Two Teams; Fight for the Kazekage!**

Kiyasha stumbled to a stop, just barely avoiding collision with her brother. She silently cursed him when Tzurin landed beside her.

"Kiyasha, check the ground," Sasubu ordered, his eyes flicking about for the slightest sound or betrayal of movement.

With the Houkou in her gut, Kiyasha had been halfway infused with elements. She knelt to the ground, and pressed her ear against the ground. She closed her eyes, focusing all her sense into her ears. She listened for the smallest vibration, for the tiniest movement.

She could hear the bugs burrowing through the ground, and the distant trickle of water being absorbed.

Suddenly, her ears heard the _thump thump_ of someone's feet.

Footsteps.

How many?

Three. Of course.

Kiyasha opened her eyes and sat up. She looked up at Sasubu, who was staring intently down at her. Toboe whined, quietly. Tsuki and Tsume circled the Honatetsu siblings, yellow eyes flicking about.

"People. Three of them. Lightly weighed, easy steps," Kiyasha said, summing up the possible advancing enemies. "Most likely ninja."

"How far?" Tzurin asked.

"Just beyond those trees."

"Enemies, you think?" Tzurin asked her little sister as Kiyasha stood up and readied herself.

"Who isn't an enemy anymore these days?" Kiyasha replied, sighing.

Toboe placed himself in front of Tzurin, Sasubu was guarded by Tsume, and Tsuki had planted her big wolf paws in front of Kiyasha, and her snarling — a long with Tsume's and Toboe's — was filling up the once silent clearing.

"How far are we from Naruto?" Kiyasha whispered to her brother.

"Not even half a day's journey."

The trees began to rustle, and the wolves's snarling increased in ferocity.

Three figures stepped from the shadows, and they were obviously shinobi.

None of them wore headbands, signifying either their betrayal of their village, or their orphanage. All of them were boys. One was fairly big and built. Another was slimmer, thought just as tall, with a long face and a hooked nose. The last was shortest and also stocky, and strapped onto his back was a sheath for a pair of some kind of weapon.

"Well, look at this," snickered the skinny one. "Two girls. One boy. And a bunch o' wild animals."

"Should be interesting, eh, Bro?" snipped the shortest.

"Very," Skinny answered.

Kiyasha narrowed her eyes, already brimming with annoyance.

"Headin' anywhere in particular?" asked Skinny.

"Our business is our own," Sasubu replied, calmly.

"No one passes through here without informing us of it," Shorty quipped.

"We do not wish to trouble you," Tzurin said. "But our business must remain confidential."

The big one still had not spoken. Kiyasha looked him over, suppressing a few sarcastic comments. He seemed to be the type of ninja that would attack with strength, and nothing more. Though perhaps some earth jutsus. Yes, he was an Earth Jutsu-Type.

"Wouldn't want your pretty heads gettin' hurt, would we?" Skinny asked, his greedy eyes flicking over Tzurin and Kiyasha a lot more than necessary. "Some awful things lurk about beyond the river."

Kiyasha put her expert self-control into act, and kept from tapping her foot, rolling her eyes and snapping this skinny little freak in half.

"Nothing we can't handle, I'm sure," Sasubu said, calmly.

Skinny took a step forward.

Tsuki's fur went up on end and her ivory teeth flashed as she barked a vicious warning. Toboe lowered his head, baring his teeth in fury. Tsume was rigid, though his snarling was just as vicious-sounding as Tsuki.

Skinny narrowed his greedy little eyes.

"Your wolves are getting annoying," he stated, lifting a foot to take another step.

"I wouldn't come any closer," Kiyasha warned, her voice hard.

"And why not, Pretty One?"

He stepped closer.

The wolves were blurs of three different colors.

Toboe flew at the guy's legs, sinking his young but sharp teeth into the man's thick boot, breaking the skin. Tsume took a flying leap and latched onto the man's arm, sinking his teeth in even more. And Tsuki raced up the middle, then leaped and sank her teeth and claws into the man's shoulder, tearing his shirt to shreds.

"That's why," Kiyasha asnwered.

Tzurin pressed her hands together as Skinny advanced on her.

Skinny let out a terrible scream, and Shorty and Big One started forward instantly.

Suddenly, Kiyasha and Sasubu were there.

The blue-haired boy flew in circles around Shorty, then flew in at top speed, flipped over his head, slammed into his shoulders, and knocked him flat. His Jentsugan flashed as his hands clenched painfully around Shorty's wrists, twisting them back.

A sickening crack resounded through the air as Shorty's left wrist broke.

Shorty let out a shriek, broke free of Sasubu's grip, pulled back, and punched him square in the face. Sasubu flew backwards, rolling across the forest floor. Tsume leapt away from Skinny, and attacked Shorty, a mass of fur, teeth, and claws.

Kiyasha used her lithe body against the mass of muscle before her. She flew around him, seeming more like an unbelievably quick dancer. Big One took a swing at her, but she ducked around it, then managed to knee him hard in the gut. She went down, and then her foot flew up and knocked Big One's jaw. Hard. (Think of Sasuke's old Lion's Barrage thing-er)

Big One flopped backwards and fell, but was up in a matter of seconds. His gloved hands were nothing more than blurs as they fastened around Kiyasha's slim neck, and tightened.

He lifted her into the air with one hand, still choking.

Kiyasha let out a gasp for air as she clawed at his meaty hands, barely able to keep breathing.

Suddenly, a white blur flew from nowhere and crashed into Big One's thick arm.

Tsuki's teeth fastened around the soft flesh at the joint of the elbow and tore at him as he released Kiyasha. Big One swung his other hand around and went down to knock Tsuki out, but the quick-footed wolf unfastened her jaws and leapt away — standing over the gasping Kiyasha protectively.

"Why are you three fighting so hard?" Skinny taunted, as he beat Tzurin back yet again.

The golden-haired girl stumbled back panting as she leaned against a tree. Marks of her lighting jutsus peppered the ground on which they stood. Toboe stood in front of her, head lowered, and fur on end.

"Because...we have too..." Tzurin snarled at him. She was completely out of chakra, and the full force of being without it staggered her. She blinked to keep from falling into a coma.

"Pft," Skinny snorted. "Fighting for your_ friends?_ To protect your_ village?_"

Tzurin didn't answer him, but merely blinked again.

"Ridiculous," Shorty snapped, as he deflected Sasubu's chakra-enhanced fist. "A village is only a mound of lies. A village only uses someone!"

He swung out with his strange little blade and connected with Sasubu's shoulder. Yet another sickening crack echoed through the clearing as the blue-haired Honatetsu formed a cracked shoulder blade.

"And _friends?_" Skinny snarled. "Friends are merely the links that hold a chain of lies toget—"

_BAM!_

Both Skinny and Shorty went flying across the clearing, and flew, head first, into a bunch of thick trees. Tzurin and Sasubu turned to see Kiyasha standing where Skinny had been, panting.

Tzurin fell sideways, losing her battle with unconciusness. Sasubu crawled to his twin sister, forcing what little chakra he had to become visible as he attempted to heal her.

Kiyasha released her wind control jutsu, after ensuring that both Shorty and Skinny were completely out, and then she spun around to face the oncoming Big One.

Tsuki leapt from behind and sank her ivory fangs into his shoulder, tearing her head back and forth at an attempt to rip his arm off.

The man reached up with his other hand and ripped Tsuki off his shoulder, and then flung the white wolf across the clearing, as if she were a mere rag doll.

"_Elemental Style: Third Element Control!"_

Water streaked up from nowhere and whirled around the girls' hands, dancing around in thin air.

Big One stared at her.

Kiyasha whirled and kicked out with her foot, connecting with his gut. Her water danced down her leg and sped at the attacker's heart, hardening into ice and forming a sharp spear.

Big One barely dodged to the left, but was met by a ferocious and angry wolf.

Tsuki, instead of leaping up and sinking her fangs in, raced around Big One's feet, snapping and snarling to throw him off balance.

Kiyasha spun and thrust her fist out.

Water streaked down her arm and latched onto Biggy's shoulder. Her open fist clenched shut and suddenly ice froze over him, freezing his shoulder in place.

Kiyasha lifted her hand and punched him across the face, staying on him. Her foot swung up and connected with his leg, then she spun and kicked him across the face. Big One went flying, and Tsuki raced after his form, keeping in confused.

He landed a few feet from Skinny and Shorty, who were just coming around.

Sasubu was leaning against a tree on the other side of the clearing, breathing hard as he healed his twin sister. The blue healing chakra that surrounded his hands flickered slightly.

"Kiyasha!" he called. "I'm almost out of chakra!"

Kiyasha placed her hands together.

"_Elemental Style: Fifth Element Control!"_

Her hands flew apart and fire danced between them, lighting her face eerily.

Big One leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. He inhaled and looked up at this _girl_ who was beating him. And beating him badly. He stared at the lithe form as she awaited his next move. He looked over her form, and finally fell on her eyes.

Wait...her eyes had been green a moment before, hadn't they?

They were yellow now. Fierce, ferocious yellow.

Kiyasha opened her mouth, and pointed fangs were revealed. Her fingernails had grown and were pointed, like a dog's claws. A _very_ angry aura was surrounding the fifteen-year old girl. Her power swirled around her in waves, and pounded back at her enemy.

"Your village is a strong one," Big One said, speaking for the first time.

Kiyasha lowered her head, narrowing her eyes as the fire danced, threateningly.

"A village is a lie," Skinny whispered, leaning back against the tree he had been thrown against. "They build you up, get all your power, and then completely tear you down. You are fighting so desperately to protect a pack of lies."

Kiyasha bared her canine teeth. Her body took on an even more feral appearance. Her eyes sank into complete yellow, and her fangs grew. Her hair flowed outward, creating a curtain of pitch black behind her.

"Look at your dear teammates!" Shorty shouted, pointing a sausage-like finger over at the wounded Sasubu and unconcious Tzurin. "They sit there as you do all the work of defeating your enemies!"

Kiyasha snarled, and the sound echoed across the clearing, silencing Shorty and Skinny immediately.

"You will not insult them," she said, her once smooth voice was now harsh.

Shorty, Skinny, and Big One stared at her.

"What _are_ you?" Skinny demanded.

Kiyasha thrust her hands outward, and the fire shot at them. Her fingers whirled ad her hands danced around each other, and the fire spun and attacked the three injured shinobi. The fire licked across their clothing, burning them slightly.

Kiyasha pulled back, releasing the fire control jutsu.

"Your village betrayed you in some way," she said, her voice still harsh and angry. "And you turned from them. You ran away. You are now hiding with the organization Akatsuki. You think they will not betray you?"

Sasubu stared at his little sister. Since when had she become an analyzer?

"You have been defeated here. Your purpose to them is now pointless. They will dispose of you in whatever way seems necessary to them."

Kiyasha turned away from her enemies, her feral appearance still visible. She took three long strides and stood beside Sasubu and Tzurin. Tsume, Toboe, and Tsuki all gathered around her, no longer snarling, but merely looking at the three enemies with wild yellow eyes.

Big One stared at Kiyasha as if he had never seen anything like her.

"You're not going to kill us?" he asked.

"No," she said. "But I want you to give a message to your superiors for me."

Skinny and Shorty and Big One gaped at the young girl.

"Tell them that the Honatetsu siblings are after him," she said, and her yellow eyes seemed distant with some hidden grief. "We're coming for him and we _will_ destroy him. Him, and all the others. _All of them will fall._"

She knelt and took hold of Tzurin and Sasubu's arms. The raven-haired kunoichi turned and looked, one last time, at her enemies.

They saw her fierce yellow eyes one last time as the wind whirled around the Honatetsu siblings, and then they were gone.

* * *

Yeah, so don't mess with Kiyasha's siblings or risk the ANGER OF THE HOUKOU!!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!

Any questions?

.::Kiyasha::.


	11. Finding the Teams, Gaara!

This chapter contains major spoilers...as in the TV show hasn't gotten this far...

SPOILER WARNING!!!!

I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings: Racing After Two Teams; Fight for the Kazekage!**

Kiyasha had teleported her siblings and her wolves, as well as herself, to a further location, even closer to Naruto and the others. She staggered down and collapsed, panting heavily as the full force of exhaustion overwhelmed her.

Sasubu looked up to see his sister still in her feral form.

"Kiya?" Sasubu whispered, worry filling his voice for his little sister.

"You're still feral," he said, sighing.

"I'm still angry," she whispered. "But I'm all right."

"You used _three_ element controls jutsus, not to mention your chakra on your taijutsu_ as well as_ letting the Houkou partially overcome you. And all you say is "I'm all right"?"

"Yep," she told her brother, with a grin, flashing fang.

Sasubu rolled his eyes as the sun sank beneath the horizon completely.

"We'll rest here for the night," he told her.

"Hm..."

Kiyasha's yellow eyes fluttered shut as Sasubu turned over and closed his eyes. Tsuki, Tsume, and Toboe circled around the siblings, keeping their yellow eyes alert for anything that could harm them.

* * *

Sasubu finished healing Tzurin, and then lifted his green-glowing hand to Kiyasha. The young Honatetsu looked back at him, very serious. Her eyes had spun back to green, her fangs and claws had also disappeared. Tsuki, Toboe, and Tsume sat around her, and looked at Sasubu with curious eyes.

"Let me heal you," Sasubu said.

"Have you forgotten so easily, Sasubu?" Kiyasha asked, turning to look over the horizon again. "I unleashed the Houkou. I'm completely healed and ready to go."

"I keep forgetting that," Sasubu admitted, letting his healing chakra fade. "I still have to heal Tzurin a little, but you? I don't even have to give you a check-up."

"Let's go," Tzurin said, standing.

_Gaara, _she thought, wistfully. _Please be okay. Please be alive._

"The entrance to Akatsuki headquarters is just over this ledge," Sasubu said, referring to the ledge Kiyasha was currently standing on top of.

"No one's there," Kiyasha said.

"Exactly."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Smell them out," Sasubu replied, simply.

Suddenly, Tzurin was standing.

"We won't reach them in time, even with our speed," she said, her blue eyes glowing as she looked out over the horizon, beside Kiyasha. "I'll take us."

"No," Sasubu said. "We'll have to fight. We can't travel like that if an Akatsuki member awaits us in the forest."

Tzurin was obviously not listening. She closed her eyes, muttering a jutsu under her breath. Her hands formed the seal of the weasel, and an explosion of light and fire surrounded the siblings and the wolves.

Tzurin leapt off the edge, and flew down to the mass of whirling fire, with Toboe a split-second behind her. The girl and wolf landed in the flames, and were able to stand, unharmed.

Kiyasha glanced at her brother, then leaped off the side, the other two beside her.

* * *

"Tzurin?"

"We're getting there," Kiyasha said, answering Sasubu before Tzurin could. "In three...two..."

The group leapt off of the ball of speeding fire, and landed in front of Team Kakashi.

"One."

"Who are you?" asked the old woman.

The siblings turned as Tzurin released the Traveling Fireball Jutsu.

"We are the Honatetsu siblings," Sasubu said. "My name is Sasubu. This is my younger sister, Kiyasha, and my twin sister, Tzurin."

"Tzurin?" the old woman whispered. "_The _Honatetsu Tzurin?"

"Yes," replied the Raijuu Jinchuuriki. "And you are?"

"That's Chiyo," Kiyasha answered, glancing over her shoulder at Tzurin. "The old woman who sealed the Shukaku inside Gaara."

Chiyo stared at the raven-haired girl.

"How do you...?"

"I recognize your scent," Kiyasha said. "Your scent is still on Gaara. Faintly, just beneath the skin. But it's there. And I can smell it."

"Are you some form of an Inuzuka?" Chiyo asked, hearing about the family and recognizing the dog-like features.

"No," Kiyasha said, and that was all.

"Where's Gaara?" Tzurin asked, her eyes flashing.

Kiyasha saw the look in the red eyes of Naruto. Her own eyes widened and she swallowed. Tzurin turned and looked at her.

"Where is he, Naruto?" Tzurin asked, her voice changing with each word.

Kiyasha inhaled, catching his scent, then looked up. And there, hidden in the trees, were two Naruto clones, holding Gaara. A very still Gaara.

Tzurin's mouth opened in a silent scream. Her eyes flashed and spun into orange. Fangs grew, and claws lengthened. Her hair streamed out as the Raijuu — friendly as it was— revealed it's power.

Kiyasha's own appearance changed before their very eyes. Her canine teeth lengthened to that of a dog's size. Her nails once again sharpened into claws that curled slightly. Her eyes rounded, and then exploded into fierce, terrifying yellow.

Slowly, Kiyasha turned and narrowed her eyes at the forest, where she knew the Akatsuki member was hiding. She let her chakra flow and the force of it exploded from her, rolling through the trees, making them shiver ever so slightly.

"What are you?" Chiyo whispered.

Sasubu looked at the old woman, with a very miserable expression on his face.

"Kiyasha is the Houkou Jinchuuriki. Tzurin is the Raijuu Jinchuuriki."

Chiyo gasped.

"Find him," Kiyasha said.

Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Lee, and Tenten all stared at the raven-haired Honatetsu. Her voice, which was usually smooth and cool as a lake on a warm summer day, had suddenly become harsh, vicious, and angry.

"Turn your damn Byakugan on and find the bastard!" Tzurin screamed.

Neji activated his doujutsu and quickly found the hiding Deidara.

"Good work, Neji," Guy said, nodding his approval.

"I will not be killed so easily," Deidara said. "Let me prove to you—"

His stomach began to inflate.

"—how art can be a BANG!"

The Akatsuki member began laughing maniacally.

"EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE!_ NOW!"_

In a flash, the entire group of Konoha ninja, carrying two Suna shinobi, dashed out of the clearing, away from the possible death.

Kiyasha landed on a tree, holding herself to it by chakra. She bared her fangs and snarled a snarl worthy of Tsuki. The white wolf was at the base of the tree, snarling as well. Sasubu landed with Sakura and Chiyo, then held his hand out to attempt to heal the injured Chiyo. Tzurin landed on a branch not far from Kiyasha. Tsume and Toboe snarled from beside Tsuki.

And suddenly, it was gone. All of it. Deidara _and_ his deathly explosion.

Kiyasha and Tzurin leapt from the trees they had landed in, and stood beside Kakashi. Kiyasha knelt beside him, letting a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, sensei?" she asked.

"What happened?" Guy asked, in an echoing whisper.

Kakashi keeled over, only to be caught by Kiyasha and Naruto.

"What in the world did you do?" Sakura asked.

"I sent him," Kakashi said, glancing at her. "And his explosion...into another dimension."

"Is everyone okay?" Sasubu asked, standing up straight.

"I sent him," Kakashi said, glancing at her. "And his explosion...into another dimension."

Everyone turned to look at the clones of Naruto, who held Gaara, and Tzurin, who knelt in front of the silent Kazekage.

"Let's move into an open clearing," Tenten suggested.

Silently, everyone stood and leapt away from the enclosing forest.

* * *

So...yeah...told you about the spoilers...

Don't say I didn't warn you 'cause I so TOTALLY did!!!

Final Chapter up next!

.::Kiyasha::.


	12. The Kazekage of Suna

Again, MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!!!

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Honatetsu Siblings: Running After Two Teams; Fight for the Kazekage!**

Neji stood beside Tenten and Lee, with Guy slightly ahead of them all. Kakashi knelt on the ground, supported by Sasubu. Chiyo sat, still panting, beside Naruto and Kiyasha, who stared down at Gaara. Gaara was lying on the ground, with Tzurin and Sakura leaning over him.

He still had not moved.

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered.

Sakura shook her head.

Everyone went quiet as Sakura slowly stood up. Tzurin remained an unmoving statue, loyal as ever, as she stayed beside Gaara. Her hand reached out and lightly caressed his cheek. His eyes were closed, and his bloodred hair rustled slightly in the whistling wind.

"Why...?" Naruto whispered. "Why is it...why is it always Gaara?"

Kiyasha nor anyone else answered his question. The young Honatetsu watched as a line of tears trailed down her little brother's cheek. She looked down, into the face of her deceased friend.

"To have him die like this!" Naruto cried. "He's the Kazekage! And he just became Kazekage, too."

"Calm yourself, Uzumaki Naruto," Chiyo said, her voice betraying nothing.

"_SHUT UP!"_

Three _very_ angry voice echoed across the silent clearing.

Naruto looked to his left to see an enraged Kiyasha. He glanced behind him and saw the unmoving Tzurin, who had yet to move, but had still shouted her heart out at Chiyo.

"This is all your fault anyway!" Kiyasha shouted, a single tear sliding down her face. "_You_ were the idiotic old _hag_ who put that thing inside him anyway! If you hadn't done, if you had_ seen_ all the problems it would cause—!"

"Gaara would still be alive," Tzurin whispered, silencing her sister at once.

"Did you ever even stop to think to ask Gaara how he felt?!" Naruto shouted, taking over the angry-shouting role from Kiyasha immediately. "What the hell do you mean by "Jinchuuriki" anyway!? That's just a word you self-centered bastards came up to call him! To call_ us!_"

The tears were running freely now. Kiyasha felt one splash onto her cheek as the enraged Naruto shook his head in frustration.

"I couldn't help Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, wiping his face on his sleeve. "And now? I couldn't even save Gaara. Three whole years, I've trained as hard as I possibly could...

"And nothing has changed."

Chiyo suddenly stood up. The old woman took a few steps, then knelt and placed her hands on Gaara's abdomen, across from Tzurin. Chiyo closed her eyes and breathed in and out, calming herself for concentration.

Kiyasha looked at her. What was she doing?

The old woman activated a jutsu. Eerie, green light filed her face, lighting up her wrinkles and haggard features.

"Chiyo!" Sakura cried out. "Don't do it! That jutsu will—!"

Chiyo simply smiled.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, quietly.

_A medical jutsu?_ Kiyasha thought. She glanced over and exchanged glances with Sasubu. The blue-haired boy slowly shook his head, glancing down at his hands, then up at the old woman.

"That's..." Guy whispered.

"Yeah," Sasubu, Kiyasha, and Kakashi replied. "It is."

"What are you trying to do?!" Naruto shouted.

"She's going to bring Gaara-kun back to life!" Sakura replied.

Everyone started. Naruto gasped.

"Bring him...back to life?" Naruto whispered. "You can do something like that?"

"Damn it!" Chiyo cursed. "Not enough chakra."

Suddenly, warm yet cold hands descended over the old woman's. Chiyo looked up to Tzurin staring at her, asking a question silently.

"Tzurin, you barely have any chakra either," Sasubu pointed out.

Kiyasha grabbed Naruto's sleeve without even looking, and pushed him towards the three.

"Put your hands over Tzurin-san's," Chiyo instructed.

Naruto did as he was told.

The green light expanded and glowed even brighter. The sound of the jutsu increased and buzzed out even louder.

"My past..." Chiyo whispered. "It has been nothing but one mistake after another...

"Thought it seems that in my final moments, that I might be able to finally set things right. For Suna, and Konoha. The future, starting now, will be completely different from my time."

The old woman looked up and meet the cerulean eyes of Naruto.

"The unusual gift, that Kakashi spoke of," she told him. "That gift will surely change the future. After you become Hokage like none before you."

She glanced over at Sakura.

"Sakura," Chiyo said. "Next time, instead of risking your life for a dying old woman, I want you to use your power to protect those most important to you. You are...a lot like me."

She turned back and looked into the ice blue eyes of Tzurin.

"And you, Tzurin-san," she said. "I want you to use your abilities to protect your family, what little there is left of it. And I am also trusting you to watch of the Kazekage. Keep him safe, but also? Keep him happy, and make sure you keep loving him."

Tzurin didn't so much as blush.

"Kiyasha-san? Sasubu-san?" she said. "I trust you as well to watch over Gaara, and all your loved ones. Kiyasha, use your talents and your sarcastic comments to keep everyone alive and smiling. Sasubu? Use your knowledge of life to keep everyone on their toes."

There was silence for a moment.

"Naruto, I have one last request of you," Chiyo said. "You are the only person who can understand Gaara and his suffering. As well as him understanding your suffering. Please, help Gaara for me."

Naruto closed his eyes.

* * *

_The young Naruto spun around and dodged through Jiraiya. He raced over the hills, and dashed across the desert plain. Finally, coming into view, was Gaara. Gaara, who was bent over, head in hands, and silently sobbing. _

_Gaara..._

_Gaara!_

_Suddenly, a hand descended on the sobbing Gaara. The redhead boy looked up, between his parted fingers, and stared into the smiling face of none other than Uzumaki Naruto._

_His vision flickered and instead of the young Naruto, it was the fifteen-year old Naruto. Gaara felt a tug on his shirt and turned to see a fifteen-year old Tzurin, smiling at him, tears of happiness sparkling in her blue, blue eyes. _

"_Tzurin...?" he whispered._

"_It's all right, Gaara," she replied._

"_Tch, way to make everyone go insane, Gaara," Kiyasha said, smiling down at him, standing behind the kneeling Tzurin. _

"_Be nice, Kiyasha," said Sasubu, who stood beside her, grinning at Gaara. "He was dead, wasn't he? Give 'em a break."_

"_Naruto...Tzurin...Kiyasha...Sasubu...You...you..."_

* * *

"Gaara!" she cried out.

The golden-haired girl flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around the revived Kazekage. She kissed his cheek once, then sobbed hard into his shoulder. Tzurin buried her head into his shoulder, not letting him go. Slowly, Gaara lifted his hands and wrapped them around her, closing his eyes as her life and love envelop him.

"Hey, Gaara," Kiyasha said, leaning on her knees, above Tzurin. "Can you try not to die anymore? It really gets everyone _very_ worked up."

Gaara looked over and saw all of his village's shinobi gathered around him. Kneeling beside him was Naruto, who was still grinning at him. Beside Kiyasha, with his arms crossed as usual, was Sasubu, who just kind of smirked at the Kazekage, silently agreeing with Kiyasha.

"You put us through an awful lot!" Naruto joked, grinning.

"For sure," Kankurou said, nodding his agreement. "You're a little brother I've always gotta keep an eye on, eh?"

"Quit whining," Temari said. "Gaara is still the Kazekage, so don't be cheeky you underlings!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sandy-haired Suna kunoichi.

"How are you feeling, Gaara?" Tzurin asked, releasing him.

Gaara let out a long sigh, then managed to get himself sitting up.

"Don't move around so much," Sasubu ordered, his inner medic-nin taking over. "Your body is not back to full health yet."

Someone sobbed from the crowd. "This is so great," he moaned. "I wonder if Kazekage-sama had really died..."

"No way Gaara-sama would die that easily!" snapped a younger girl, whacking the man upside the head. "Gaara-sam is the strong and silent type. And good-looking too, and elite..." her voice trailed off wistfully.

"But there is also a cuteness about him, especially since he is the Kazekage," sighed another younger girl.

"I will save Gaara-sama from whatever trouble awaits him next!"

"No, I will!" shouted another.

Kiyasha rolled her eyes.

"In case you little fangirls haven't noticed," she snapped, finally losing very thin patience. "Gaara already has a "special someone"."

Tzurin shot her sister a death glare as she assisted Gaara in standing.

Behind him, Naruto muttered something about how girls always went for anyone who wasn't him. Kiyasha grinned and Sasubu rolled his eyes, going to comfort the fifteen year old baby.

"Thank you, Naruto," Kankurou said, suddenly. "And you as well, Tzurin. Without Naruto to teach him about bonds, and without Tzurin to show him what they are like...well, Gaara would be the same as he was before."

"You should be thanking Chiyo," Naruto said. "She was the one who actually saved Gaara."

"She used that jutsu?" Kankurou asked, glancing at Kiyasha, who nodded, solemnly.

"She's...she's gone now," Sasubu said, quietly.

"You really are an amazing person, Naruto," Temari said. "You have the power to change people."

"Chiyo as entrusted the future to you, Naruto, as well as Gaara, Tzurin, Kiyasha, and Sasubu," Kakashi said. "A very fitting last moment for a shinobi."

Tzurin, at the insist of Gaara, helped him move over to Chiyo, who was leaning against Sakura, with a truly peaceful expression on her face.

"Everyone," Gaara said, calmly. "Bow your heads, and pray for Chiyo."

* * *

A few days later, Team Guy, Team Kakashi, and the Honatetsu siblings were gathered just inside the Suna gate, awaiting their departure.

Sakura and Naruto stared down at the Suna grave for Chiyo, as everyone else waited quietly behind them.

"Sakura, Naruto," Kakashi said. "We're about to leave now."

"Right!" Naruto said, turning around. "Let's go, Sakura."

Slowly, Sakura turned around and gave a weak smile.

Everyone turned and left the cemetery, gathering outside the high walls of the Suna gate. Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou stood with their backs to the village, eyes facing the departing Konoha shinobi.

"See ya," Kankurou said, nodding to each of them, and shaking hands with Sasubu.

"Yeah..." Naruto said, nodding slightly as well. "I guess this is where you shake hands and say goodbye, but I'm pretty bad at that stuff, so—"

Gaara offered his hand.

From beside Naruto, Kiyasha smirked. She had been the one to teach Gaara _how_ to shake hands. _Ha, someone finally appreciates my genius teaching skills,_ she thought, giving the Kazekage a smirking smile.

Naruto lifted his hand with a small smile, and shook Gaara's.

"Goodbye, Gaara," Tzurin said, giving him _another_ shy, small smile.

Kiyasha whacked her over the head. "Give him a kiss already, sheesh!"

Tzurin whacked her sister back, but then leaned in and gave the redhead Kazekage a quick kiss on the cheek, causing both of them to blush instantly. Tzurin turned and trotted off right away, following Naruto and Sakura.

Kiyasha and Sasubu let out mad cackles, going red in the face from laughing. Sasubu controlled himself first, then said his goodbyes. Once Kiyasha regained her self control, she patted Temari on the back, shook Kankurou's hand, then gave Gaara a hug. She turned, lifting her hand and followed Team Kakashi, and Team Guy.

A few minutes later, Kakashi almost collapsed and was being halfway-carried by Guy.

"You two are so slow!" Tenten said, being a ways ahead of them.

"Sorry, Guy," Kakashi said. "Because of the Sharingan, my body won't move—"

"Right!" Guy shouted.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kakashi screamed.

Guy had swung his backpack to the front of his body, then picked Kakashi up and swung him onto his back.

"I am not even going to waste words on that portrayal before us," Sasubu said, then began walking.

"Ah! It's training!" Lee shrieked.

"Oh no," Tenten moaned.

"This will be so much faster!" Guy shrieked. "Think any of you can catch me now!?"

Lee bent forward. "Neji..."

"_ABSOLUTELY NOT!"_

Kiyasha could not hold it in any longer; she fell over, laughing hysterically.

* * *

And that's the end of the whole saving Gaara thing!

If you really liked the Honatetsu Story, PLEASE tell me so! Because if you do, I'll write more stories with the Honatetsu siblings in them...this was just them assisting Naruto and the others to save Gaara.

The next story, if there IS one, will be the Honatetsu's own misson, one that I've made up myself.

Again, if you enjoyed the Honatetsu Siblings Story, PLEASE TELL ME SO!

Till next time,

.::Kiyasha::.


End file.
